1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device for reducing a thermal burden on impurity regions of a peripheral circuit region.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory device may include transistors on a cell array region and a peripheral circuit region of a semiconductor substrate. The transistors may respectively have effective channel lengths corresponding to sizes of active regions in the semiconductor substrate. The effective channel lengths may result from source and drain regions of the transistors. The source and drain regions may be formed in the active regions using impurity ions through performance of an ion-implanting process and an ion-diffusing process. The ion-implanting process may allow the source and drain regions to occupy an initial position thereof in the active regions corresponding to a geometric shape of gates in the transistors. The ion-diffusing process may allow the source and drain regions to be radially diffused from the initial position toward a neighboring region surrounding the initial position using heat budget, which may be caused by semiconductor fabrication processes. Accordingly, the ion-diffusing process should be applied to the semiconductor substrate in consideration of the sizes of the active regions.